Bestie
Mit eiskalten Fingern kriecht der Nachtwind über den halbgefrorenen Tundraboden und sucht sich hektisch witternd seinen Weg – er hat allen Grund, sich zu beeilen, denn der sich hinter ihm zusammenbrauende Sturm, ein auf unheilvolle Weise lebendig wirkender Strudel aus Wind und Schatten, ist von den Ahnen selbst gesandt und hat ihn zur Vorhut erkoren um ein Ziel zu suchen, an dem die elementaren Gewalten ihren Zorn abreagieren können. Die Suche dauert nicht lange, denn das einzige nicht von der Natur gemachte und somit zerstörenswerte Werk liegt hoch oben auf einer Steilklippe, wo Signalfeuer panisch in der Finsternis zappeln, als ob sie bereits das Schicksal erahnen, welches ihnen in wenigen Augenblicken blühen wird... Wie auf ein unhörbares Kommando hin schwenkt der Sturm herum und rollt schwer stampfend auf die Felswand zu – den Weg über einen absurd schmalen und mehrfach gewundenen Steilpfad hinauf bis zu der mit mumifizierten Goblinköpfen bestückten Palisade legt er mit nur wenigen heftigen Böen zurück und findet sich vor einem Tor wieder, dessen Feuerkessel er mit einem lässigen, beinahe spielerischen Windstoß, einfach hinwegfegt. Angesichts dieser Macht fügen sich die übrigen Signalfeuer widerstandslos und verlöschen, glühende Funken und Asche in den zerwühlten Nachthimmel weinend, auf daß sie die sich hier abspielende Tragödie nicht mit ansehen müssen. Der Orkan hat nun genug Kraft gesammelt, seine Energie ist gewaltig und entlädt sich bereits durch taghelle Blitze in seinem wirbelnden Zentrum – nichts kann ihn nun noch aufhalten... ein infernalischer Donnerschlag, der noch stundenlang durch das gesamte Tal hallen wird, eröffnet den Krieg der Naturgewalten gegen die Siedlung. Das massive Tor wehrt sich verbittert, als der Wind aufheulend gegen seine Substanz brandet, es erbebt heftig in seinen Angeln und versucht Stand zu halten, doch der Sturm hat gerade erst begonnen, seine Macht auszuspielen. Mit jedem Stoß, der die Palisade trifft, nimmt seine Kraft zu, er rüttelt wütend an dem Holz des Konstruktes, welches knackt und knirscht und sich wei-gert, einfach aufzugeben – doch ein Blitz, der irgendwo in dem finsteren Wabern geboren wurde und sich einem Speerstoß gleich seinen Weg bahnt, bricht den Widerstand... das Tor wird einfach hinweggesprengt, vom triumphierend aufheulenden Orkan ergriffen und weit über die Klippe in den gähnenden Abgrund geschleudert, einen Schweif aus abgetrennten Köpfen hinter sich her ziehend, deren zu stummen Schreien geöffnete Münder das Grauen ihrer ehemaligen Besitzer widerspiegeln, ohne daß das strudelnde Inferno Notiz davon nimmt. Der Weg ist nun frei... mit titanischer Kraft zwängen sich die Winde mit derartiger Wucht durch die Bresche, daß diese an den Rändern auf mehreren Metern einfach zersplittert. Sie rauschen vorbei an mit kunstvollen Schnitzereien verzierten Totems, welche den äußerst raren Gästen die Macht des hier lebenden Clans vor Augen führen sollen, und reißen dabei alles mit sich, was ihnen in die gierigen Klauen gerät – Netze, Körbe, Karren, einen Pflock mit fünf Ziegen, deren Angstschreie ihnen durch den Sturm von den Lippen gerissen werden, einfach alles. Eine beispiellose Schneise der Verwüstung schlagend, dringt der Orkan bis in die Mitte des Dorfes vor, zielsicher strebt er auf ein mächtiges Blockhaus zu, welches verschwenderisch mit den Insignien der Grimmtotem versehen ist und unzweifelhaft den Wohnsitz des Stammeshäuptlings darstellt. Hier, endlich, ist der Sturm am Ziel angekommen – diese Hütte aus Holzstämmen, von denen jeder so dick wie ein Oger ist, zu zerstören, ist ein so außerordentliches Vergnügen, daß jede Sekunde davon genossen werden muß... zuerst greift der elementare Sog subtil nach den Ecken und Kanten des Gebäudes, und beginnt, langsam aber stetig an ihnen zu ziehen – um überrascht zu erkennen, daß das Gebälk seinem Einfluss trotzt! Dieser Umstand entfesselt eine Wut in dem Orkan, die ihresgleichen sucht. Blitze zucken über den schwarzen Himmel, als der Sturm seine Faust ballt und sie voller Rage gegen die Tür des Stammessitzes donnern lässt – doch diese hält stand, fest verriegelt, auf daß nichts und niemand in dieser Nacht dort eindringen möge. Noch einmal nehmen die tosenden Luftströme all ihre Kraft zusammen, ihr Grollen durchdringt sämtliche Materie und bringt die gesamte Klippe zum Erbeben, dann entfesselt sich ein Schlag gegen das Anwesen, welcher einem Tauren augenblicklich alle Knochen im Leib gebrochen hätte... doch die Wände nehmen keinen Schaden. Die Halle, welche den Grimmtotem seit Generationen als Zuflucht dient, ist zu gut gefertigt, ihre dunklen Wände lächeln höhnisch in die Nacht hinaus und fordern die Natur zu einem weiteren Versuch heraus. Doch diese letzte Demonstration von Macht hat den Orkan viel Kraft gekostet und voller Verzweiflung erkennt er, daß er diesem Gegner nicht so einfach beikommen kann... schon fängt seine Substanz zu vergehen an... fieberhaft versucht er, seinen Leib aus komprimierter Luft zusammenzuhalten, doch es ist vergebens... mit abyssischem Heulen zerstreuen sich die Böen und lösen sich im fahlen Schein des in voller Pracht am Nachthimmel stehenden Vollmondes auf, ihre Niederlage nicht eingestehen wollend... Von dem Toben des Sturms, welches anderenortes eine ganze Stadt aus dem Schlaf gerissen hätte, nimmt man im Inneren des Bauwerkes nicht einmal etwas wahr, denn es wird übertönt von den Schreien einer Taurenfrau, die zur Niederkunft auf groben Laken liegt. Ihre Hebamme kniet mit sorgenvollem Gesicht an ihrer Seite, während der Häuptling nervös auf und ab schreitet. Daß das mächtige Stampfen seiner Hufe nicht gerade zur Entspannung der Situation beiträgt, scheint ihm nicht bewusst zu sein. Hin und wieder bleibt er stehen um mit ungeduldigem Blick auf seine junge Frau herabzusehen, deren hübsches Gesicht von Schmerz verzerrt ist – mit den plötzlich aufgetretenen Komplikationen hat niemand gerechnet, die ganze Zeit ist die Schwangerschaft ohne Probleme verlaufen, bis zu dieser Nacht... Für den Häuptling hängt viel von dieser Geburt ab, denn in letzter Zeit haben sich die Stimmen jener gemehrt, welche mit seiner Führung unzufrieden sind und daher zu tuscheln begonnen haben – „Arnak hat immer noch keine Nachkommen!“ „Der Häuptling ist schwach, er kann keine Kinder zeugen!“ „Eines Tages werden seine Hörner genau so schlaff herunterhängen wie sein Gemächt!“ „Man sollte schon mal über einen anderen Nachfolger nachdenken…“ Als ein Taure, welcher sich von Kindesalter an zur Herrschaft über die Grimmtotem berufen gefühlt und stets nur rücksichtslos auf dieses Ziel hingearbeitet hat, konnte Arnak das natürlich nicht auf sich sitzen lassen und hat das erstbeste Mädchen zur Frau genommen, welches zu höflich war um ihm ins Gesicht zu sagen, dass er abstoßend sei – so wie die meisten ihrer Vorgängerinnen, deren Köpfe bis vor kurzem noch denen der Goblins auf der Palisade Gesellschaft geleistet haben. Das traurige Leben, welches sie an der Seite des Häuptlings geführt hat, findet heute Nacht nun seinen Höhepunkt und, auch wenn sie es mit langsam zunehmender Panik bisher nur erahnt, seinen Abschluss. Ein Donnerschlag, der alle übrigen Geräusche übertönt, lässt die Blockhütte erzittern und die Taurenfrau bäumt sich mit einem gequälten Schrei auf. Arnak tritt neugierig näher, mehr um zu sehen „ob es denn jetzt endlich losgeht“ als aus Sorge um seine Frau. Die Hebamme schüttelt unheilschwanger den Kopf. Die Ahnen würden zürnen, sagt sie, dass die Verbindung Arnaks mit dieser Frau von vorneherein unter keinem guten Stern gestanden hat. Sie soll still sein, sonst ist sie die nächste, die schreiend auf einem Lager liegt, knurrt der Häuptling. Er will nur das Kind haben um damit den Anspruch auf seine Herrschaft zu untermauern. Dann geht plötzlich alles ganz schnell – die werdende Mutter reißt die Augen auf und verstummt abrupt, ihr Blick driftet ins Leere. Die Hebamme schreit entsetzt auf als sich der Körper der Frau verkrampft und das Kind ohne Rücksicht auf Verluste in die Welt gepresst wird: entgegen jeglicher Natur sind seine Hörner bereits voll entwickelt und weigern sich, das Kälbchen aus dem Leib zu entlassen – zuerst jedenfalls… mit fliegenden Händen versucht die Hebamme, die sich anbahnende Katastrophe zu verhindern, doch es ist zu spät... das nasse Geräusch von reißendem Fleisch erfüllt den Raum und Arnaks Kind, Arnaks SOHN, wird förmlich in die Welt gespült. Seine Mutter hat vor Qual keinen Atem mehr um zu schreien, sie sinkt daher einfach auf ihr Lager zurück, schließt die Augen und verlässt diese Welt. Ein röhrender Schrei entringt sich Arnaks Kehle, er stößt die Hebamme zur Seite und beugt sich über seine Frau. Auf einmal sieht sie noch viel hübscher aus als sonst, auch wenn er nicht verstehen kann, warum – natürlich liegt es daran, daß ihre Gesichtszüge zum ersten Mal frei von Sorge sind, jegliche Anspannung ist aus ihnen gewichen, sie hat die quälenden Fesseln der Tyrannei endlich abstreifen können und sieht nun zum ersten Mal überhaupt... friedlich... aus... Arnak ist außer sich. Es hat ihn viel gekostet, diesen Schatz zu erwerben, und daß er ihm jetzt ohne seine Erlaubnis weggenommen wird, empfindet er als persönliche Beleidigung durch die Ahnen. Er schreit und tobt und schlägt seine Fäuste so hart gegen die Wände, daß Abdrücke seiner Knöchel im Holz zurückbleiben. So geht es eine ganze Weile bis zur völligen Verausgabung weiter, doch zuletzt hält er inne, vor Zorn bebend und mit Schaum vor dem Mund. Sein Blick fällt auf die Hebamme, welche das Kälbchen inzwischen in eine Decke gewickelt und eng an sich gedrückt hat. Irgend etwas an ihrem furchtsamen Blick macht ihn mißtrauisch... Was denn los wäre, fragt er, doch sie schüttelt nur den Kopf und weicht zurück. Jetzt endgültig davon überzeugt, daß sie etwas vor ihm verheimlicht, stapft er auf sie zu und entreißt ihr grob das Bündel mit seinem neugeborenen Sohn. Was sie sich einbildet, schnaubt er. Wenn er schon seine Kuh opfern müsse, wolle er wenigstens seinen Sohn betrachten. Mit diesen Worten schlägt er die Decke zurück um in das Bündel zu sehen – und lässt es fallen als ob er sich verbrannt hätte. Das Kälbchen klatscht hart auf den Boden, doch kein Laut entringt sich seiner Kehle. Die Hebamme hingegen schluchzt auf, während Arnak wie versteinert über dem Haufen aus Decke und Kind steht und ungläubig darauf hinabglotzt, sein Geist weigert sich, zu verarbeiten, was seine Augen sehen. Bei den Grimmtotem heißt es, je schwärzer das Fell eines Neugeborenen ist, desto stärker wird es eines Tages werden. Entsprechend hat Arnak selbstverständlich erwartet, ein rabenschwarzes Kälbchen vorzufinden, es bestand für ihn kein Zweifel, daß sein Sohn so aussehen würde. Doch das... DING... vor seinen Hufen... ist nicht im geringsten schwarz. Das noch feuchte Fell erstrahlt über und über in mattem Silber, als ob sich Mondlicht in einem Teich spiegelt. Von den blauen Augen seiner Eltern ist keine Spur zu finden – zwischen den kleinen schwarzen Hörnern, an denen noch Blut klebt, starrt ein feuerrotes Augenpaar zu seinem Erzeuger hervor, ruhig, beinahe anklagend. Die Hebamme schluchzt im Hintergrund und spricht Gebete zu den Ahnen, denn sie weiß, was die Ankunft eines solchen Kindes bedeutet. Es gibt nicht viele solche Fälle, und noch wenigere, die überhaupt bekannt wurden, denn die Legende spricht von einem Fluch, der über den Grimmtotem verhängt wurde, und welcher besagt, daß jenen, die große Schuld auf sich geladen haben, ein Omen erscheint, welches ihre bevorstehende Verdammnis ankündigt – ein Totengeist, der sich des Körpers eines Neugeborenen bemächtigt hat, der durch die Abwesenheit der Stammesfarbe gekennzeichnet ist und die Betroffenen wissen lässt, daß ihre Zeit beinahe abgelaufen ist. Die Grimmtotem haben einen Namen für einen solchen Boten aus der Unterwelt: Tauron. All jene, denen ein Tauron erschienen war, haben die verdorbene Brut auf der Stelle erschlagen, nur um ihnen wenig später auf zumeist grässliche Art und Weise zu folgen. Wären die Grimmtotem ein einsichtigeres Volk und den Lehren der Erdmutter verbundener gewesen, so wie die meisten anderen ihrer Artgenossen, so hätten sie sich vielleicht irgendwann die Frage gestellt, ob der Weg, ihre Vergehen zu sühnen, nicht der gewesen wäre, ein so befremdliches Wesen in ihrer Mitte zu dulden und es aufzuziehen. Aber nein, nicht mit den Grimmtotem, und schon gar nicht mit Arnak. Er schreit und tobt jetzt nicht mehr, er ist plötzlich ganz ruhig und von eiskalter Berechnung erfüllt. Natürlich weiß er, was zu tun ist, Tante Magatha hat ihn schließlich gut unterrichtet. Ohne Hast klaubt er das Bündel mit dem Kälbchen vom Boden auf. Die Hebamme stößt einen Schrei aus und versucht, es ihm abzunehmen, voller Angst vor dem nun Kommenden, doch Arnak gibt ihr eine schallende Ohrfeige, so daß sie benommen zu Boden stürzt. Mit ihr würde er sich später beschäftigen, sagt der Häuptling, schreitet zur Tür, schiebt den schweren Riegel zurück und öffnet sie. Draußen sind schwärzeste Nacht und kältester Wind, noch immer umtost der Sturm die Klippe und heult dabei wie ein Rudel ausgehungerter Wölfe. Sofort stürzt sich der eiskalte Nachtwind auf den massigen Tauren um ihn zu Fall zu bringen. Als ihm das nicht gelingt, versucht er sein Glück mit dem Ding in seinen Armen. Der Wind beißt sich an der Decke fest und reißt sie davon, sie verschwindet wie ein Gespenst um sich selbst wirbelnd in der Dunkelheit über der Klippe und lässt das Kälbchen ungeschützt und frierend in den Armen des Häuptlings zurück, welcher den Verlust gar nicht bemerkt. Ungeachtet der Verwüstung, die seiner Siedlung wiederfahren ist, wandert Arnak mit beinahe feierlichem Ernst durch die Trümmer auf den Rand der Klippe zu, dahin, wo die Katapulte stehen. Heutzutage traut sich kaum noch jemand, die Siedlung anzugreifen, so daß die mächtigen Waffen häufiger dazu eingesetzt werden, Müll, verdorbenes Essen oder auch schonmal Gefangene von der Klippe zu entfernen, als daß sie wirklich zur Verteidigung nötig wären. Auf jeden Fall sind sie zu einem Zweck besonders geeignet: Unliebsames verschwinden zu lassen. Zwei der Katapulte sind vom Orkan beschädigt worden, doch ein Drittes befindet sich noch in tadellosem Zustand und harrt mit gespannten Seilen geduldig auf seinen Einsatz. Ein Lächeln, welches beginnenden Wahnsinn widerspiegelt, liegt auf Arnaks Lippen, als er das Kälbchen in die Schlaufe legt, welche normalerweise die Geschosse beherbergt. Das Kind blickt zu ihm auf, immer noch sagt es keinen Ton, es sieht ihn nur auf unergründliche Weise an. Dieser eigenartige Ausdruck in seinem Gesicht, als ob ihm genau bewusst wäre, was da gerade mit ihm geschieht, macht Arnak nervös, warum also noch länger warten: aus vollster Kehle brüllt er den Ahnen eine Lästerung entgegen, die sogar den Sturm übertönt, und tritt dann mit einer geschmeidigen Bewegung seines Hufes den Sicherungsklotz weg. Das Konstrukt reagiert sofort, wickelt die Spannseile auf und entlädt den so lange aufgestauten Druck in einer einzigen kraftvollen Bewegung des Hebelarmes. Arnak lächelt: die Schamanen können ihm gestohlen bleiben, viel faszinierender als Magie ist doch die Kunst der Mechanik – gerade war das Kälbchen noch da, jetzt ist es schon weg. Der Häuptling steht noch lange Zeit an der Klippe und starrt in die Nacht hinaus, es gilt neue Pläne zu schmieden – von diesem Rückschlag darf er sich nicht aufhalten lassen, eine neue Frau muss her... vielleicht diese Lakota von weiter unten im Tal? Von diesen Überlegungen bekommt der Tauron nichts mit – er ist nur ein wenig verwundert, daß er sich auf einmal so schnell durch die Nacht bewegt. Der große Taure, der ihn so lieblos gehalten hat, schrumpft zu einem dunklen Fleck in der Ferne zusammen und ist dann ganz verschwunden, ebenso die Klippe. Um ihn herum ist nur tosende Luft, die an seinem Fell zerrt, und rein instinktiv empfindet er Freude – Freude, daß er so pfeilschnell und schwerelos durch die Luft fliegt, er fühlt sich erhaben und glaubt, daß sich gerade etwas Bedeutsames abspielt. Die Freude weicht auch dann nicht, als sich sein Flug verlangsamt und er allmählich an Höhe verliert. Interessiert blickt er nach unten in die Finsternis und versucht, aus seinen vom Wind tränenden Augen etwas zu erkennen, doch er kann nichts ausmachen, er hätte es mit seinem gerade erst erwachten Bewusstsein vermutlich auch gar nicht verstanden. Ah, jetzt tut sich etwas: er rast nun ungebremst in die Tiefe, wo er Umrisse ausmachen kann – schlanke Formen (*Bäume*) ragen ihm entgegen, bedeckt mit weiteren Formen (*Blätter*), wie seltsam daß ihm diese gerade diese Begriffe in den Sinn kommen. Angestrengt und in freudiger Erwartung späht der Tauron weiter nach unten, was sich wohl dort in den Schatten verbergen mag? Sie kommen näher und näher, und... ...und plötzlich ist alles anders. Kein kalter Nachtwind mehr, der ihn kühlt, statt dessen brennt sein gesamter Körper auf furchtbare Weise. Noch dazu ist er von Kopf bis Huf in warme Feuchtigkeit gehüllt, die sich um ihn herum ausbreitet. Nein, wenn er das gewusst hätte, wäre er lieber auf der Klippe geblieben, wenn... ...der Gedanke bricht ab bevor er zuende gedacht wurde. Nach dem Krach, den der fallende Körper gemacht hat, kehrt jetzt wieder Stille in den Wald ein. Das Kälbchen liegt auf einem flachen Stein – die Zweige der Bäume haben seinen Sturz zwar gebremst, ihm aber auch das schöne glänzende Fell und manches Stück Fleisch von den Knochen gepeitscht. Das Blut verlässt den kleinen Körper in dicken Strahlen und tropft vom Stein auf den Waldboden hinab. Ein einzelner Strahl Mondlicht bahnt sich seinen Weg durch das nächtliche Blattdickicht und erhellt die Senke mit dem gefallenen Tauren, wo sich, aufgeschreckt durch den Aufprall, nun etwas Gewaltiges in den Schatten zu regen beginnt. Ein Grollen, das nicht von dieser Welt zu kommen scheint, erhebt sich und steigert sich zu einem so markerschütternden Brüllen, daß die Stämme der Bäume rings umher erzittern und die wenigen Tiere, die noch unterwegs waren, in Panik fliehen. Ein kolossaler Berg aus Fleisch und Fell bäumt sich zu voller Größe auf, in der Masse öffnet sich plötzlich ein klaffender Spalt und entblößt Reißzähne, die wie aus Metall gegossen anmuten. Jegliche Geräusche sind nun verstummt, denn was hier geweckt wurde, ist wütend, SEHR wütend, und es sinnt auf Rache an dem Urheber der unerwünschten Störung. Dieser ist aufgrund des Geruchs und der Laute von tröpfelndem Blut sehr schnell ausgemacht: ein zer-schundener kleiner Körper, auf dem Stein wie auf einem Altar ausgebreitet. Das Monstrum stapft mit wenigen Schritten auf Pranken, groß wie Gnomenbetten, zum Ort des Geschehens, es ist nicht einfach nur ein Tier, es ist eine Naturgewalt – und nun hebt es die mit mörderischen Klauen versehenen Tatzen und öffnet das Maul um diesen Unrat zu zerfetzen und zu vertilgen – als ein Zucken durch das Kälbchen geht, fast nicht mehr als ein sanftes Erschauern. Es öffnet die Augen... JETZT endlich, im fahlen Schein des Mondlichts, entringt sich ein einzelner Laut seiner Kehle – glockenhell und voller Leid wird er durch den Wald getragen. Das Monstrum erstarrt. Es steht da und blickt auf das Kälbchen hinab, als ob es nicht fassen könnte, was es gehört hat. Dieser Laut, so ähnlich dem Ton, den es seit nicht allzu langer Zeit schmerzlich vermisst. Es lässt die Tatzen sinken und fällt auf alle Viere zurück. Statt zu beißen bewegt es seine Schnauze nun behutsam auf das Kälbchen zu, bis es ihm so nahe ist, daß es die Feuchtigkeit des Blutes spüren kann... und leckt vorsichtig über die zerfetzte Haut. Nein, kein Unrat. Blut von ihrem Blut, wie konnte sie das nur übersehen. Die Bärin schnauft. Tragen kann sie das Kind in seinem Zustand nicht. Aber sie kann es wärmen, bis daß es sich ein wenig erholt hat. Wunden können heilen, und unter der kleinen Brust schlägt ein kräftiges Herz. Der alles verzehrende Hass, den sie seit Wochen empfunden hat, seitdem ihr Kleines von den Grimmtotem zum Spaß getötet wurde, löst sich nun auf und macht Platz für ein viel tieferes, wärmeres Gefühl. Sie hat wieder eine Aufgabe. Mit einer Vorsicht, die man ihr nie zugetraut hätte, rollt sich die Bärin um das Taurenkälbchen zusammen und bedeckt es mit ihrem Fell, heute nacht wird sie ihm die nötige Wärme spenden, die zum Überleben erforderlich ist. Mit sanften Fingern kriecht der milde Nachtwind über den moosbedeckten Waldboden und sucht sich gemächlich seinen Weg – er hat keinen Grund, sich zu beeilen, denn das Blut, das seinen Pfad gekreuzt hat, ist von den Ahnen selbst gesandt und hat ihn zur Vorhut erkoren, ein Ziel zu suchen, an dem das Herz der Wildnis dereinst seine Zuflucht finden kann. Kategorie:Geschichten